The present invention relates generally to ground securing systems and, more specifically, to a device for selectively anchoring or securing objects to the ground. More particularly, the present device relates to a docking or locking system for selectively securing moveable sport goals and the like to the ground and a lock to prevent unintentional or unauthorized interference or movement of the sporting device.
Soccer is one of, and perhaps the most popular sport in the world. In some instances, soccer goals are fixed, or set securely (permanently or semi-permanently) into the ground. In other instances, soccer fields can be shared (e.g., also used as lacrosse fields), and as such the goals are moveable. Regardless of the particular use of a sporting field, it is commonly more efficient or expedient for grounds personnel to move the goal structures to attend to field maintenance and/or preparation.
Regardless of the particular event, many upright sporting structures are susceptible to unintended or unintentional movement. Many movable goals commonly require counterweight systems, such as sandbags or the like, to reduce the potential of unintended and/or undesired tipping or movement of the goal structures. Still other secured systems require in-ground securing structures that are permanently engaged with the game field. Such securing systems have several drawbacks.
Less permanent or transportable goal counterweight systems are susceptible to improper use and/or installation and/or vandalism. Improperly placed counterweight systems do not perform their intended purpose of limiting unintended goal movement. More permanent goal securing systems limit the sporting configurations that can be attained with a respective game field. That is, the goal systems, if removable at all, must be located in the same orientation and location each time a field is to be used. Further, such permanent ground securing systems present a lowly visible hazard in a particular game field when goals are not positioned proximate the securing system. Inadequately positioned securing systems present a further hazard to grounds personnel and equipment commonly responsible and necessary for maintaining such fields of play.
Another factor common to improper anchoring techniques is the commonly available hand and power tools associated with manipulation of the securing systems. A number of goal securing systems utilize a sledgehammer for installation and a crowbar or other prying device for removal. Such tools are often not present when needed by those responsible for goal management and/or have functionality that can be improvised with other tools by those unauthorized to alter the position of a given goal.
Furthermore, each time such securing systems are placed and/or removed, the ground associated with the securing device is disturbed and is thereby weakened which detracts from secure interaction of the securing device and the ground surface and can compromise the intended anchoring of the goal structure. The repeated placement and removal of such securing systems also detracts from the preferred uniform condition and appearance of the game field regardless of the goal location.
Not limited to sporting event goal structures, many upright or other structures are susceptible to unintended or undesired movement due to interaction with repeated or unintended forces and/or interference. Many people, including many rural residents, appreciate the ability to periodically secure structures in some manner to a ground surface. Such uses can include cloth or tarp covered structures commonly used for covering vehicles or other materials that are intended to be protected from the elements. Many such closure systems commonly includes a cloth or tarp that is tensioned over a wire frame or tube structure. Much like the closures commonly also associated with ice fishing activities, even moderate winds tend to interfere with the desired positioning of such structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows for an object, such as a sporting goal or otherwise freestanding structure, to be secured and locked to a surface, such as the ground. There is a further need for a selectively operable interface with the securing system to prevent undesired interference with the ground securing system. There is a further need for a ground securing system that can be quickly and conveniently positioned and repositioned as needed. There is a further need for a ground securing device that is all but invisible when a securing structure is removed therefrom so as to not interfere with the persons or machines that may pass thereover when the structure or securing structures are removed from the ground engaging device such as during storage or non-use of the structure and/or temporary designation of a given area for another use. Preferably, such a securing system permits unlocking and moving the object without disturbing the ground engaging portion of the device. More preferable still, such a device permits adjusting the placement and location of an object or structure intended to be secured.